The new youth
by Dragon Author of doom
Summary: What happens when Jack's old friend shows up? While there's fighting and erm... other good stuff... I suck at summaries Based: BtN R&R please
1. Eric's coming

I do not own Harvest moon, this is my first HM Story, trying to keep ratings low and I can't use script form... let's get to work.(Sorry if it's not funny at first but later on it will be funnier and cooler cuz of fighting)

The night was cold, rainy and windy, a man walking alone to a small town from a distance can be seen and he stumbled holding his gut. His trench coat blowing from the wind.

"Arg... need a... d-doctor better... be one here" the man said to himself "I don't... think I'll make it... even into town..."as he fell over.

The next morning.

A man walking out from the blacksmiths heading out towards the back to get away from Saibara's usual dissatisfaction, sees the body and runs over

"Hey you alright?" Gary said. getting no response he pushes him over on his back.

"arr...Help.. me" the injured man moaned in pain.

Gary realizing the man's needs picks him up and heads to the clinic.

"What happened!" The doctor asked.

"I don't know I found him like this" Gary responded.

"I'll prepare the bed" Elli said.

"Right I'll leave you guys to fixing him up" Gary said as he left.

"Ok, what do we have here?" removing the mans coat and shirt "Holy crap!" seeing a wide cut across his gut. "Elli! This man will be needing stitches"

After a few hours of operating.

"And now for the last one...now to puts some bandages on you" said the tired out Doctor.

"Wow your amazing at what you do" said Elli.

The doctor blushed a bit from the comment finished putting the last bandage on and sat down in his chair relieved it was over.

A few days passed without the stranger waking the news spread like wildfire across the small village.

"ohh.." The man awoke stretching but quickly realized the state of his body and didn't move anything else.

"Ah so you are alive" The doctor said " I was beginning to wonder if we would need to bury you"

"I hope I haven't been much problem" Said the man.

"No, not at all, what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Eric... when do you think I'll be able to move again?" Eric asked.

"Oh soon just rest for one more day" the Doctor said "How did you get into such a state?"

"Well let me tell ya something, fighting doesn't help" Eric responded "Now I'd like to sleep"

The next morning.

Eric awoke and got out of the bed in the hospital, picking up his clothes realizing they cleaned from the blood and such, put them on.

"I thank you for your kindness but I most be going now" Eric bowed.

"Oh of course, but one small problem... the bill" the Doctor managed to say.

Eric sighed"How much?"

"Well lets see...about 20,000" the doctor said.

"What? I hardly have that much" reaching into his pocket pulling out about 10 bucks."ha ha ha" laughed Eric nervously.

"You can stay around here working to pay that off" the Doctor said.

"Great, just great" Eric said "well do you know any places to get a job?"

"Your on your own"

"Thanks"

Eric left the clinic and started to walk around town, looking at the place.

"hmm, I wonder how long I've been here?" He thought to himself.

"Need help?" a voice came from behind.

He turn around "No, not really who are you?"

"I'm Karen, aren't you the guy from the clinic?" Karen asked.

"What you mean the injured guy. Yeah that's me" Eric said. "Do you know where I can get a job?"

"No" she replied. "I have to get going now, bye"

"Oh well" he said continuing his way down the street. He came to a farm and wondered on and looked around.

Jack came out of the fields to speak with him.

"Hel- hey it's you" Jack said.

"Hey its you Jack" Eric said.

"Yep, What are you doing here? Last I saw you, you were bad mouthing those teachers" jack said with some excitement.

"Yeah, those were the days, but what are yoiu doing here?" he asked.

"I asked you first though... fine be that way. My grandpa died so I'm now running his farm." Jack said.

"Well do ya think you can help an old friend out?" Eric asked.

"What do you need?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Can I work for you to pay off that outrageous bill the doctor gave me" Eric said.

"How much was it for?"

"20000 which is extremely inflated" Eric said.

"20,000? well I guess he has to make some money" Jack said.

"So how about it?" Eric asked.

"Sure, but you have to do as I say, you can stay at the inn here" said Jack.

"Thanks so much I'll start working tomorrow, though I could use some money for the inn" Eric said.

"Well, here from a friend" handing him some money.

"Thanks my friend, I'll see you tomorrow at what time?" Eric asked.

"Well try 6 am" Jack said.

"oh great, I'll be there" Eric said while leaving.

"Okay, which way to the inn, I wonder... oh well" he said turning right.

"Popuri get back here and say your sorry to me!" Rick yelled.

"What the hell?" Eric ran up to see what happened. "Yo, dude what happened?"

"What! Who are you?" Rick yelled "My sister told me that I'm sexist against her"

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Cause she sees that Kai" Rick in an angry tone.

"What has this Kai do?" Eric asked.

"He hits on all the girls and than leaves" said Rick.

"Right I'm leaving" said Eric running off before he could finish.

After getting lost Eric finally found the inn.

"My god this place is one giant circle!" He yelled entering the inn."hmm how much for a room?"

"Hmm, well we don't get outsiders often now do we? How about 2000?" Doug said.

"What kind of inflationary town is this!" Eric yelled eyes almost popping out.

"Inflationary?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, a "normal" inn costs like 20 or 60 or something like that. But 2 freakin thousand, this better be the best damn sleep I get in my life!" Eric said while handing over the money.

"Oh don't worry it will, Ann will take you to the room" Doug said.

"Come this way please" Ann said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Eric asked.

"Why not? Being happy is great!" Ann said.

"Well it's not normal to be so cheerful to a stranger." Eric said.

"Well consider it a first than for you" she said opening the door to the room."Oh yeah you'll need to share the room."

"Oh now I get it, the being kind thing was an act to tell me that huh, well I didn't fell for it" Eric said smartly.

"Whatever" Ann said well closing the door.

"Who are you I'm Eric" Eric said well holding out his hand.

"Oh I'm Cliff" Cliff said well shaking Eric's hand.

"Good now were not total strangers, I need some time to concentrate." Eric said well sitting in a mediation position.

Well of course concentrate he did not for the Bar opened two minutes later.

"Arg, ow.. damn this hurts" he thought well taking off the blood soaked bandages.

"Maybe you should see a doctor" Cliff commented.

"Hell no, Those prices are way to high and besides now I have some energy to heal myself." Eric said while taking off the last one.

"Heal yourself, who do you think you are Jesus?" Cliff said.

"No, Jesus is be far more of a saint than I" he said while getting up and starting to feel his wound."hmm this is one hell of a bitch"

"Why do you swear so much?" Cliff questioned.

"Why do you swear to little?" Eric responded.

"To keep the rating low of this story so you don't blow it" Cliff said.

"Oh seems good enough of a reason...note to self stop swear so much." Eric said. "Now ready to see something really cool?"

"Sure" Cliff said.

Eric hands started to glow a bright golden color and placed them on his wound and the cut started to fade away only leaving a faintest scar.

"Whoa. sweet" Cliff said in amazement.

"Yeah the only bad thing it uses a lot of energy" Eric said falling on the bed and going to sleep.

Next morning yet again.

"Okay great, the long I stay here the more danger it is in-" Eric thought to himself while running out he door and into a lamp post. "Ow... well at least I'm up now" getting and brushing himself off"now off to the farm to get that debt off my back"

At the farm

"Wow you heal fast." Jack said

"Yeah I know I can run a mile, anyways what would you like me to do?" Eric asked.

"Well you see the field? Plow it than get me when your done." Jack said.

"Well...ha ha ha...shit" Eric sighed picking up the hoe and getting to work.

After the work I can just leave you guys to figure out how many times Eric swears before its done, here's a hint 29 x 3.

"Ha, I'm done" Eric yelled.

"Yeah okay, here's your pay" Jack said while handing him about 60 gold.

"Jack... How long have we been friends?" Eric asked a little annoyed.

"Oh I'd say about 10 or so more years" Jack said.

"Yeah well-

The screen goes black and the words "To be continued" appears


	2. Eric's been found new enemy

"Yet still I can't write in script for I am in fear of getting the story removed, anyways I hope I'm not making any of the Characters out of themselves(if you understood that than I congratulate you)"

A few days after Eric get settled in.

"Okay now that I'm settled in…that was lame" He thought to himself while walking to the farm.

"Well how do you like it here?" Jack asked as Eric walked in.

"Well besides from the weather, extremely inflated economy, one bath that is outdoors and that everyone wears the same thing over and over again it's great here" Eric said.

"What's wrong with the weather? It's spring it's a great time of the year" Jack said with joy.

"Yeah it's wet, cold, muddy what more to say?" Eric explained.

"Okay fine, but everyone changes into clothes that ironically look the same okay?" Jack said.

"Okay." Eric said

"And get rid of that coat, you look stupid in it" Jack said.

"What!…Alright" He said while taking it off

"Now take the axe and cut all the stumps in the mountains and bring the wood back here" Jack said.

"What? Why?" Eric asked.

"Because I'm going to expand the barn." Jack said.

"Okay, but you got a lot land here I'd help ya build a newer barn in that vacant lot over near the fence" Eric said.

"I'll ask Gotz how much that'd be, but until than start chopping" handing him the axe.

"Okay slave driver" Eric said while heading towards the mountains.

Once there he found some stumps and started to break them apart...

"Man I can't believe this working my ass off for crap pay..." He said while swinging the axe to the stump breaking it. He took a quick break near the spa and looked up when he saw a figure decending at high speeds.

"Hmm, a fallen angle ha ha" he laughed to himself. "My eyes are already failing me" looking up again he saw the figure was a man with his foot out in a drop kick form. Noticing this he jumped out of the way. The man landed farther up that Eric thought so he went up the mountain to find the man. When he got there...

"Oh great, I thought I should have left when I had the chance." Eric said.

"Yes, but now that I've found you again, you will not live" The man said while pulling out a katana.

"Ha I'm al-" Eric stopped noticing his blade was gone." Crap. I'm screwed"

"Ha ha ha, today is the day I finish you once and for all" The man said while getting into a fighting position.

"Yeah well screw you, I know how to fight without weapons unlike you, Crono." Eric said well getting into a defensive position.

Crono dashed forward with his sword out swinging it when he got close enough, Eric jumped over his turned around and punched Crono behind the elbow. Crono turned around and swung using his right arm, Eric catching the blade with his hand's and tossing the blade to the ground.

"Now let's see you fight without a sword" Eric challenged.

"Arg, I didn't want to but now I have to" Crono said well a black aura started to form around him."Devil's Glow!"

"Oh yeah two can play at that game" Eric said well a red aura start to glow off him"Energy burner!"

They ran towards one another punching and dodging. Crono jumping back.

"Okay now to finish you, evaporation beam!" Crono yelled and a beam came out of his index finger and hit Eric in the chest. Eric falling down."This time I'll make sure your dead" just as Crono lefted up his sword over Eric's neck, Jack came up behind Crono and slashed him several times with his sickle.

"Ahh!" Crono screamed in pain and jumping into the sky and floating there"You miserable human!"

"Yeah why don't ou come down and have some more?" Jack asked.

"You got lucky Eric, and as for you I'll make sure your dead for this! Mark my words!" Crono threatened and than disappeared.

"Eric are you okay?" Jack asked picking up Eric.

"Yeah... I think, Is there a hole in my chest?" Eric asked.

Jack looked to find a hole close to his heart, Jack turn to face Eric.

"Well he missed your heart at least" Jack said worried.

"Ha thought so, now than, time to heal..." Eric said while lifting his hands to his chest and healing the hole."It takes it out of yeah to heal such a wound.

"Since when could you do that?" Jack asked.

"Well, you see" Eric said while sitting up and dusting himself off and allowing himself to go back to normal "About the same time you left the city, I was kidnapped by Crono, and well he gave me these powers labeling me as an experiment, and so I escaped and ran, ever since than I was on the ran only being one step ahead of him."

"Wow, I mean wow, so he's sincere about that threat than huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah your pretty much screwed to, the guys immortal so there really is no point in fighting" Eric said gloomily. "Oh yeah, please don't tell anyone in town for I'd like to keep a low profile."

"Well I hate to say this but one you came here injured everyone knows that, second you have a hole in your shirt with blood on it, third someone is watching us" Jack explained.

"What? Where?" Eric asked.

"Over past the bushes, though they would pose no threat to you " Jack said

"Well I suggest that person not tell anyone" Eric said loudly walking over to the bridge.

Ann hiding behind he bush tries to move to the trying not to be noticed.

"You know Ann your hair makes you stick out like a lighthouse on a foggy night." Eric said bending over and moving the bush to the side.

"Ahh! Stay away, I won't tell just don't hurt me!" Ann screamed backing up.

"Yeah there's nothing to worry about, drr drr drr" Eric said making fun of Jack.

"Shut up. Ann there's nothing to fear." Jack said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah right, I seen the whole thing, Eric should be dead and what was with the flying" Ann asked frightened.

"Yeah nothing to worry about and besides Crono won't normally bother someone that doesn't know anything." Eric said.

"I know alo-"

Eric put his finger on her mouth "No you don't, now lets get you out of here" Eric said well handing his hand out. Ann took it and got up.

"Oh by the way you have a lot of room to talk about in hair color." Ann said.

"What do you mean by that" Eric said annoyed.

"Well you have 3 colors of hair" Ann said.

"Hey aleast its naturally red" Eric said.

"Are you saying I use dye?" Ann asked aggravated.

"Yes" Eric responded.

"Well I don't, hm" Ann said"I'm going home now."

After Ann leaves.

"Well I better get back too, cya." Eric said well waving.


End file.
